Serendipia
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Hermione se marchó creyendo que escaparía de los sentimientos que se fueron dentro de su maleta. Ahora regresa a dar la pelea en el juego más importante de su vida donde, sin esperarlo, quizás obtenga algo más que sólo una victoria. [Un fic para "Mi pareja especial" de los "Amortentia Awards"]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío, por eso los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el concurso _«mi pareja especial»_ celebrado por los Amortentia Awards y es un AU sin magia.

 **Variables asignadas** : Primavera, aire, naranja, crisantemos y cámara.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 **Capítulo I.**

 _«La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras estás ocupado haciendo otros planes»._

 **John Lennon.**

* * *

Tomó su bolsa de mano de la silla contigua y se dispuso a dirigirse al lugar que le había indicado la voz incorpórea que, minutos atrás, había resonado por todo el aeropuerto. Cuatro años pasaron desde la última vez que viajó a ver a sus padres aun cuando hablaba con ellos prácticamente todos los días, pero luego de tanto tiempo de estar ausente, estaba segura de que ya era hora de volver a su hogar al lado de las personas que la amaban y de aquellas que habían dejado una huella en su vida y que había pretendido olvidar sin mucho éxito.

Odiaba volar, y, para el caso, viajar en general.

Era una de sus actividades menos favoritas, a pesar de no haber tenido jamás una mala experiencia al respecto. Ella no entendía la fascinación que encontraban algunas de sus antiguas compañeras de preparatoria al ir de ciudad en ciudad detrás de su banda favorita de rock porque, aunque también gustaba de la música de las Brujas de Macbeth, no se consideraba una fan consagrada de esas que los seguirían hasta el fin del mundo con su camiseta insignia desgastada por el uso continuo.

El viaje tan solo duraba cinco horas y dieciséis minutos, pero ella sabía que iban a ser una verdadera tortura. Estar subida en un avión la ponía demasiado ansiosa a causa de todas esas noticias de accidentes aéreos que había visto frecuentemente en televisión. No era una paranoica, pero prefería no correr riesgos innecesarios. Por suerte siempre traía consigo algún buen libro con el cual distraerse, eso y saber que dentro de poco se reuniría de nuevo con sus padres hacía que su estómago se tranquilizara y que su cabeza se centrara en cosas más importantes como tratar de lidiar con las turbulencias normales de los arranques, e incluso, con el tiempo en que, luego de acabar con su libro, intentaría dormir de seguro sin ningún éxito.

Y luego de un espacio de tiempo relativamente largo ahí estaba, pisando tierra londinense una vez más, los últimos días de junio cuando ya casi había finalizado por completo la _primavera_. Se suponía que el primer día de agosto empezaría su último año de administración en Oxford gracias a haber conseguido homologar prácticamente el 70% de las materias que había visto en Princeton y aunque algunos pensarían que estaba loca por no haberse quedado en el lugar de los sueños y las oportunidades, tener a su familia tan cerca mientras se formaba como una profesional era para ella una oportunidad mucho más valiosa.

La residencia de sus padres estaba ubicada en todo el centro de Londres, muy cerca del rio Támesis. La razón de instalarse allí había sido el trabajo de su padre, que, al ser el director técnico de uno de los equipos de fútbol más ovacionados de la primera división de Inglaterra, consideraba que era bastante conveniente vivir a solo unas calles de su estadio.

Sabía que iba a darles una gran sorpresa en cuanto la vieran, pues ni David ni Jane tenían idea de que su hija había hecho su maleta, tomado un avión y volado kilómetros de distancia y esta vez para quedarse. Siempre la habían dejado tomar sus propias decisiones, ayudándole a que con ella forjara el carácter de mujer independiente que tenía y eso era algo que agradecía infinitamente.

El taxi se detuvo por fin frente a una bonita casa con un bien cuidado jardín lleno de _crisantemos_ en flor que todavía se mantenían en pie. Su padre bien podía haber comprado una residencia ostentosa para la familia, pues ganaba lo suficiente como para permitirse tal cosa, pero era un hombre tradicional que prefería la tranquilidad al lujo, además, su madre era una mujer que hacía magia con las plantas y prueba de ello que la casa tuviera el frente más envidiable de todo el lugar.

—Aquí tiene, señor —dijo Hermione, entregando al taxista varios billetes luego de tomar sus maletas de la cajuela del vehículo—. Puede quedarse con el cambio.

—Muchas gracias, señorita.

Hermione sonrió e inspiró el _aire_ impregnado por el aroma de las flores antes de dirigirse a paso firme hasta la entrada adoquinada que la llevó justo frente a la puerta de madera oriental que recordaba tan bien, y, una vez allí tocó el timbre.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, con cabello castaño rizado, ojos avellana y un delantal de cocina con una corona estampada le abrió la puerta segundos después.

—¡Cariño! —Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron de inmediato y soltando el rodillo que traía en sus manos blancas por la harina, tomó a la chica y la abrazó casi hasta dejarla sin respiración—. ¡En verdad eres tú!, pero… ¿cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías?

—Sí, mamá, soy yo —contestó sonriendo mientras le devolvió el abrazo—. Y también te extrañé.

El corazón de la mujer saltaba emocionado al tiempo que limpiaba la chaqueta que traía puesta su hija, pues la había impregnado con algo de harina.

—Lo siento, aun no me recupero de la sorpresa —dijo soltándola por fin—, pero no te quedes ahí, vamos a subir eso a tu habitación.

La chica entró sus dos maletas ayudada por su madre con quien se dirigió escaleras arriba.

—Cariño, me hubieras dicho que venías y así le habría dicho a tu padre que cambiara el horario de entrenamiento del equipo.

—No importa, mamá, de cualquier manera, creo que también a él le daré una sorpresa.

—Pero, ¿y la universidad? —Jane la inspeccionó un momento—. Ya casi inicias tu nuevo año. —La detuvo por los hombros—. No irás a decirme que la cancelaste.

—Digamos que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, pero eso lo haremos esta noche durante la cena, ¿vale?

—Está bien, hija —contestó mirándola con ternura, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación, la misma que Hermione había dejado cuando se había marchado a estudiar a Estados Unidos dejando su adolescencia y parte de su corazón atrás—. Todo está tal y como lo dejaste y mientras te instalas iré a prepararte una limonada.

—Gracias, mamá —contestó, entrando en aquel lugar que le traía tanto buenos como malos recuerdos.

Y era cierto. Las cosas estaban tal y como las había dejado con la diferencia de que se notaba que su madre hacía aseo allí muy a menudo. Su cama de madera de pino seguía intacta, igual que su biblioteca personal en la que algunos tomos de historia natural (su favorita) se hacían lugar con los cuentos infantiles que sus padres le leían para dormir y las estrellas fluorescentes que de niña había colocado sobre el techo para que iluminaran su sueño cuando su madre apagaba la luz, además de los muñecos que le habían regalado en todos sus cumpleaños.

Sentada sobre su cama, contempló el lugar donde había sido feliz durante muchos años y donde también tuvo que llorar su primera decepción amorosa hasta que el sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus recuerdos.

— _Dime que ya estás en Londres_. —Una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea la hizo sonreír.

—Hola a ti también —contestó recostándose en su cama—, y si, ya estoy en Londres.

— _¡Maravilloso!_ —dijo la voz, satisfecha—. _H_ _abrá que ir a almorzar entonces_.

—Gracias, mi viaje estuvo bien, hubo un poco de turbulencia, pero nada de qué preocuparse…

— _Sí, sí, si_ —contestó la chica al otro lado de la bocina, restando importancia a las palabras de su amiga—. _Llevo demasiado tiempo sin verte como para fijarme en las trivialidades del vuelo o del clima_ —prosiguió—. _¿Te parece si nos vemos en una hora? Tienes mucho que contarme_.

—Primero pasaré a saludar a papá.

— _¿Vas a ir al estadio?_ —Hermione supo que la persona al otro lado de la línea tenía una ceja levantada.

—Gin, acabo de llegar y es demasiado temprano para el drama —respondió Hermione.

Sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionaría cuando volviera a ver a Draco, quien según ella había sido llamado a hacer parte del equipo que dirigía su padre (ironías de la vida). Sin embargo, si algo quería dejar claro era que ese era un asunto del pasado, que había quedado enterrado con el acné juvenil y los frenos.

— _Ok, te dejaré en paz por ahora y nos veremos a eso de las doce en_ _Diagon Alley_.

—¿Todavía existe ese lugar?

— _Y no te imaginas lo mucho que ha cambiado._

* * *

—Bueno, ahora vamos con algo de fútbol práctico. —El técnico dirigió su mirada a los jugadores que estaban terminando con la rutina de control del balón—. Dos equipos; Malfoy, Potter, ustedes escogen.

—Zabini —pronunció Malfoy, mientras el moreno se acercó a él.

—Ron. —El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo con Harry.

—Nott.

—Fred.

—Goyle.

—George.

Y de esa manera continuaron hasta que ambos equipos estuvieron formados.

—Vamos uno a uno —continuó instruyendo el hombre alto del silbato al que todos respetaban y tenían ferviente admiración por haber sido uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol de su tiempo—. El equipo de Malfoy va sin camisa.

Todos obedecieron, al tiempo en que el técnico se giró para dirigirse hasta el banquillo, encontrando que ese día había una espectadora inesperada.

Entrando por uno de los laterales, una chica de cabello castaño rizado y ojos avellana posó su mirada en el hombre de mayor edad en el campo, controlando sus ganas de echarse a correr y abrazarlo como disfrutaba de hacer en tiempos de antaño, sonriéndole con el amor del cual solo él era dueño para luego acercarse un poco más al lugar donde estaba.

De inmediato, el corazón del hombre saltó de emoción y sus ojos cálidos, surcados por pobladas cejas, la miraron como si fuera una visión.

—Mi pequeña —susurró para sí mismo antes de caminar a su encuentro.

Pero la recién llegada no solo había logrado llamar la atención del director técnico. Ahora la mirada de todos los chicos sobre la gramilla estaba puesta en ella, curioseando acerca de quién podía ser, aun cuando algunos de ellos fueron capaces de reconocerla a pesar del paso de los años.

—¿Quién es esa chica? —preguntó Blaise, colocando distraídamente su camiseta sobre la piel sudada de su hombro.

—Nunca la había visto por aquí —intervino Neville—, pero por la manera en que la mira el entrenador, debe ser alguien a quien conoce.

—Tienes razón, Neville —se adelantó Ron.

—¿Acaso tú sabes quién es, comadreja? —prosiguió Blaise y todos lo miraron.

—Sí —contestó, orgulloso—, ella es Hermione Granger, la…

—La hija del entrenador —completó Draco por él, contemplándola con detenimiento.

Había cambios en su apariencia, pero en esencia era la misma chica a la que le había roto el corazón cuando ambos todavía eran adolescentes.

Cómo no recordarlo. Era un bastardo torpe en aquel entonces y aunque dudaba que ahora fuera una mejor persona, podía asegurar que el fútbol le había enseñado demasiadas lecciones, entre ellas la de la humildad.

—No sabía que el entrenador tuviera una hija —dijo Theo, confuso.

—¿No te lo había dicho? —prosiguió Ron—. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños.

—De hecho —dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—, Hermione es la única novia que ha tenido Ron.

—Bueno, si a eso puede llamársele novia —completó George—, tenían sólo cinco años.

—¡Cállense! —El pelirrojo se puso tan colorado ante las risas de sus compañeros de equipo que sus pecas fueron aún más evidentes y su rostro casi logró fundirse con su cabello.

— _Hermione te amo_ —cantó George—. _¡Eres mi amor!_

— _Sufro mucho cuando no estoy junto a ti_ —terminó Fred.

Draco por su parte se limitó a observar el intercambio de la recién llegada con su padre mientras Ron siguió parloteando junto con sus hermanos y el resto del equipo que, inocentes del asunto, no pudieron siquiera imaginar que su capitán era quien mejor la había conocido en algún tiempo, notando claramente que la dulce chica que había sido secretamente su novia, no había vuelto sus ojos para mirarlo, aunque estaba seguro de que ya se había percatado de que estaba ahí mismo.

Seguramente todavía no le perdonaba que hubiera preferido a sus amigos a pesar de que su relación había sido una cosa de adolescentes inmaduros en realidad, pues, aunque a él le gustaba bastante en aquel tiempo, había mostrado menos interés del que ella merecía.

Pero aquello era parte del pasado y mientras el resto del equipo siguió tomando del pelo a Ron un rato más, ignorando la indicación que minutos antes se les había dado, aun cuando la final de la copa nacional contra _Death Eathers_ ya estaba cerca, Draco se agachó para atarse las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas y continuar.

—Y a ustedes, ¿quién les dijo que podían parar? —La mirada reprobatoria de David Granger hizo que dejaran de reír ipso facto—. ¡A jugar!

Inmediatamente todos se movieron a sus posiciones salvo Draco que permaneció un segundo más en el suelo desde donde volvió a contemplar el rostro de aquella chica en la que había pensado mucho desde que había sabido que se marchaba.

* * *

David Granger era un hombre de contextura gruesa y gran estatura, que rayaba los cincuenta años. Su aspecto era el de un profesional, serio y dedicado a la formación de jugadores cuyo esfuerzo y táctica deportiva le merecía los cinco títulos de torneos nacionales que descansaban en la vitrina de trofeos de su oficina, junto con los que había recibido durante su tiempo como jugador activo, los cuales aún podía recordar con claridad, que además de orgullo para sí mismo, generaban admiración de parte del equipo que llevaba dirigiendo algunos años y por el que habían pasado ya varias generaciones de buenos deportistas.

Era un hombre de talante, puesto en su sitio y que no se iba por la tangente cuando debía corregir los errores técnicos de sus chicos, pero que también era capaz de reconocer los aspectos positivos, y, principalmente, el talento en aquellos a quienes dirigía no dejándose guiar jamás por las apariencias o permitiendo que alguien con dinero comprara lo que por mérito otros ganaban.

Quienes no lo habían tratado lo suficiente decían que era un hombre duro, con carácter fuerte y demasiado exigente al punto de que pocos estaban a su altura. Quienes lo conocían de verdad sabían que en cambio era impertérrito, paciente, comprensivo, generoso y, sobre todo, muy sabio; un equilibrio entre disciplina y amabilidad que consideraba a su familia y a su equipo parte fundamental de él.

Y esa era la razón de que bajara la guardia aquel día en que su única hija, a quien con dolor había dejado partir hacia otro continente, había vuelto por fin a sus brazos.

—¡Mi cielo! —La abrazó con ternura.

—Hola, papi —le dijo Hermione correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¡Tanto tiempo, cariño! —La apretó más fuerte—. Pensé que no volvería a verte pronto.

—¡Qué exagerado! —contestó ella, soltándose para mirarlo—. Si solo fueron cuatro años en los que hablamos todos los días.

—Cuatro largos años querrás decir.

Ella hizo un mohín. —Perdona que te interrumpiera, pero quería sorprenderte.

—Tú siempre serás bienvenida aquí —le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros—, además esto ya es lo último de la práctica y luego de ello podríamos ir a almorzar los tres.

—Lo siento, papi —se disculpó—, quedé con Ginny para comer, pero cenaremos en casa —le apretó una mano—, hay algo muy importante que quiero contarles.

* * *

Diagon Alley era uno de los restaurantes más pintorescos del centro de la ciudad.

Al parecer había cambiado de dueño desde la última vez que Hermione estuvo ahí. El de ahora, un enorme hombre llamado Hagrid, era un ferviente creyente de las historias mágicas y los seres mitológicos, pues todo el lugar tenía esa temática. En toda la entrada, un enorme dragón se cernía sobre el nombre del restaurante y en el interior se podía ver una fuente que caía en forma de cascada hacia las rocas sobre las cuales estaban sentadas algunas sirenas bien esculpidas en mármol. Ginny tenía bastante razón en decir que el lugar había crecido, pues antes solamente tenía un salón y ahora incluso existía una sala VIP.

La decoración no era menos excéntrica, pues cada cantidad de metros podía verse alguna pintura sobre licántropos, hadas, perros de tres cabezas o incluso una que ocupaba gran espacio en una pared, la cual representaba a tres individuos que hacían una especie de trato con la muerte quien les entregaba algunos objetos y bajo la que se leía _la fábula de los tres hermanos,_ sin contar con que en todo el centro había un enorme árbol que Ginny le había contado que llamaban _sauce boxeador_.

Además de ello, había una mesa ubicada en el fondo en la cual podían observarse una serie de bocadillos con extrañas figuras que invitaban a probarlos, y debajo de cada uno estaba su nombre para que fuera más fácil la elección. Un tazón era el que más llamaba la atención porque contenía pequeñas bolitas tipo _M &M_ bajo el que había una etiqueta que rezaba _Grageas de todos los sabores y cuando digo todos, ¡es todos!_ , que fue la primera y única elección de Hermione, pues al llevarse una de ellas a la boca de inmediato sintió que había comido jabón.

Fue entonces cuando entendió lo acertado de la inscripción.

—Hermione, ¡qué bueno que por fin estas en Londres! —Le dijo su amiga, tomando una rana de chocolate de otro tazón.

—Lo bueno es que voy a quedarme —le contestó yendo con ella hacia la mesa que el encargado les indicó era la suya.

—¿Ya lo saben tus padres? —Ginny lamía los restos de chocolate en sus dedos.

—No, pero esta noche les daré la noticia —contestó Hermione tomando asiento—, creo que se pondrán felices.

—Ni que lo digas, yo sé lo mucho que sufrieron cuando decidiste irte a Estados Unidos.

En ese momento, una chica con rasgos muy bellos se acercó a ellas y Hermione pudo observar con curiosidad que iba vestida con un atuendo _naranja_ muy llamativo, y que además de ello, llevaba orejas puntiagudas. Un segundo después les ofreció la carta.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Katie y seré la encargada de atenderlas —sonrió amablemente—. ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?

—¿Qué nos recomendarías, Katie? —preguntó la pelirroja.

La chica les ofreció la especialidad de la casa y una vez ambas decidieron lo que iban a querer, se retiró de la misma manera en que había llegado.

—Y dime, Hermione, ¿qué pasó con Cormac al fin?

—Nada que valga la pena mencionar —contestó Hermione apagando los ojos y tomando un poco de vino—. Era un completo idiota.

—No me digas, ¿era gay?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Más bien fue algo como que cuando se percató de que mis bragas seguían en su sitio, se fue a regalarle rosas a otra. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado—. El muy idiota ni siquiera se dio por enterado de lo mucho que odio las rosas.

—¿Y hay algún otro prospecto? —Ginny tomó su propia copa—. ¿Algún corazón americano que se haya quedado roto?

—No, sabes que eso simplemente no se me da muy bien —agregó—, en América tan solo conseguí una irremediable fama de ratón de biblioteca.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada. —Nada alejado de la realidad.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —En fin, ningún corazón roto, creo que no soy ese tipo de chica. Más bien soy del tipo al que suelen rompérselo.

—¿Estás segura de que ya olvidaste lo que pasó con Malfoy? —insistió Ginny con el mismo tono que había utilizado por teléfono.

Hermione bufó. —¿Por quién me tomas? Eso es agua pasada. A lo que me refiero es a que sigo siendo pésima para flirtear con alguien.

—Sabes que puedo enseñarte si quieres —insinuó su amiga con descaro.

—¿Cuántas veces has ofrecido lo mismo y cuántas de ellas me he negado?

—Pero sabes que funciona —contraatacó—. Ahí tienes a mi hermano, aún muere por ti y lleva años sin verte.

—¿Ronald? —preguntó tomando otro sorbo de su copa—. ¡Por favor! teníamos cuánto, ¿cinco años? Además, en ese tiempo escasamente sabías hablar, así que no puedes atribuirte el mérito.

—Bien, pero ¿qué me dices de Marcus Flint? Tenías catorce por aquel entonces, y gracias a mí te dieron tu primer beso.

—El más asqueroso de la historia. —Hermione volvió a hacer una mueca—. ¿Olvidas sus dientes de castor? Creí que iba a devorarme.

—Bien, me rindo, pero creo que ahora sí puedo hacer algo. —Ginny puso esa mirada que Hermione conocía bien y que indicaba que lo siguiente que diría no le gustaría—. ¿Ya conociste a los chicos del equipo de tu padre? Bueno, al resto, quiero decir.

—¿Futbolistas? —Hermione sonrió irónicamente—. Sabes que tengo una lista de _no prospectos para citas_ y esa lista incluye…

—Policías, hippies, estudiantes de leyes y futbolistas —repitió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco—, lo sé, Hermione, y solo digo que hay unos que están verdaderamente buenos. Si tan solo quisieras conocer a alguno que no fuera un completo idiota. —Tomó su mano—. No me gusta que estés sola.

—Tú estás sola —señaló Hermione.

—Soltera, jamás sola —aclaró su amiga—, además por ahí tengo un caramelito del que más adelante te platicaré. Por otra parte, es irónico que tu padre tenga la solución en sus manos y tú no quieras sacarle partido.

—Mi padre estaría en total desacuerdo con lo que dices, además, no quiero salir con nadie cuya expectativa de proyecto de vida sea patear un balón y mucho menos si es compañero de mi exnovio de adolescencia. —Tomó un poco más de vino.

—¡Lo sabía! Aun no superas a ese imbécil.

Hermione la miró a través del cristal de su copa. —Lo que digas. Simplemente no me gustan futbolistas, exceptuando a mi padre. Sabes que no cambiaré de opinión.

—No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo un deportista? Son dedicados, normalmente no pueden beber demasiado alcohol, son responsables, tienen rutinas controladas —hizo mala cara—, y como bono adicional, la mayoría posee un cuerpo de infarto.

—Olvidaste decir que no los ves nunca porque todo el tiempo están de viaje, además de que todo debe girar en torno a ellos y sus maravillosas carreras. A cada instante hablan de fútbol, algo de lo que no entiendo casi nada, ah y a todo eso agrégale el hecho de que la mayoría, sino todos, son mujeriegos y no pueden mantener una relación por más de unos meses.

—Bueno, pues ya tienen algo en común. —Ginny sonrió, mientras Hermione la fulminó con la mirada—. Solo digo que tu justificación para odiarlos a muerte no es más que una tontería porque en el tiempo en que anduviste con Malfoy no era uno de ellos.

—No los odio a muerte, solo no me gustan, punto. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Draco en todo esto?

—Nada, por supuesto —ironizó Ginny mientras bebió un último sorbo justo cuando la comida hacía su arribo a la mesa—. Solo digo que no escupas tan alto, Hermione, te puede caer sobre la cara.

* * *

Draco salía de la ducha del camerino, con una toalla sobre sus caderas y su cuerpo empapado de agua por el baño que acababa de darse, cuando unas manos femeninas lo sorprendieron abrazándolo.

—¿Me extrañaste, cielo? —La voz detrás de él no lo tomó por sorpresa porque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que apareciera.

—Astoria. —Se volteó aun envuelto en su abrazo para verle la cara a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules que lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios—. Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí. —La riñó, sobre todo porque ahora estaba pensando en Hermione a quien había vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo—. Si el entrenador te ve, puede enviarme a la banca durante la siguiente temporada.

—No te preocupes, cariño, me aseguré de que ya no quedara nadie —contestó siseando las palabras, al tiempo que uno de sus dedos recorría el abdomen del rubio subiendo hasta su rostro—, además, ya es justo que reclame un poco de atención de tu parte. —Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, como a modo de provocación—. Me tienes abandonada.

—Pues habrá que arreglar eso —contestó él, sonriendo, aunque no totalmente concentrado en el asunto porque conocía la naturaleza de sus intenciones—, pero no aquí.

—No sé si pueda aguantar hasta llegar a tu departamento. —El dedo de la chica rozó suavemente los labios de Draco.

—Pues vas a tener que intentarlo.

* * *

La familia Granger estaba reunida en pleno sobre la mesa a la hora de la cena. Hermione estudiaba los rostros de sus padres en relación con la noticia que acababa de darles, puesto que, aunque sabía que les daría gusto que estuviera de nuevo en casa, se había saltado algunas reglas en el intento por cambiar su situación y eso era algo inconcebible para ella.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó por fin—. ¿Qué les parece?

David Granger dirigió una mirada a su esposa Jane, sin mediar palabra.

—Yo sé que debí comentarles sobre la decisión que iba a tomar, pero siempre me inculcaron la importancia de tomar mis propias decisiones y es lo que intento hacer.

—¡Es maravilloso, cariño! —Jane se levantó, casi al borde de las lágrimas, y abrazó a su hija aún con más emoción que cuando la había recibido en la mañana.

Hermione correspondió al abrazo de su madre, mientras dirigió una mirada a su padre que había suavizado su expresión y ahora la miraba con calidez.

—¿Papá?

—Bienvenida, mi amor —dijo tomando su mano para darle un beso—. Esta es y siempre será tu casa.

Hermione les sonrió a ambos con cariño. —No sé lo que haría sin ustedes.

—Siempre estaremos disponibles para ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Jane había vuelto a su sitio para servir la pasta que había preparado para la cena.

—Lo sé, mamá y gracias de nuevo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño —agregó David—. Y dime, ¿tienes planes además de la escuela?

Hermione envolvió un poco de pasta en su tenedor, mientras su madre se sentó a su lado y tomó la mano de su padre para escuchar atentamente lo que le diría a ambos. —Pues he pensado conseguir un empleo mientras empiezo las clases y dependiendo de mis horarios, poder mantenerlo siempre que no me demande demasiado tiempo.

—Sabes que no tienes que trabajar, cariño.

—Lo sé, papá, pero quiero hacerlo. Sabes que no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada.

—En ese caso —dijo el hombre, pensativo—, podrías ayudarme con el equipo.

El tenedor se detuvo a medio camino de la boca de Hermione que se abrió en una perfecta O. —¿Qué dices, papá? Sabes que conozco tanto de fútbol como de maternidad de pingüinos.

—Lo sé, pero eres muy buena organizando documentos y esas cosas, y serías de gran ayuda para mí en la oficina.

—¿Por qué me parece que te estás inventando todo esto de que me necesitas para darme un empleo? —Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Puede alguien culpar a un padre por querer tener cerca de su hermosa hija?

—Nadie puede culparte, cariño —agregó Jane—. Y bien, ¿qué piensas de la propuesta de tu padre?

Hermione sonrió. —Estaré encantada.

* * *

El día siguiente a su llegada, Hermione ya estaba tomando responsabilidades en la pequeña oficina de su padre que no era otra cosa que el lugar donde se retiraban acreditaciones y se revisaban los expedientes informativos de cada partido, el cual había sido totalmente adecuado por él para ser su recinto sagrado.

A pesar de que David le había dicho que descansara el resto de la semana y que empezara con sus labores el lunes siguiente, ella era demasiado impaciente y obstinada (muy parecida a él), así que no podía esperar que le hubiera hecho caso, aunque a raíz de su insistencia decidió llegar a primera hora de la tarde y no en la mañana, pues el hombre, que estaba fuera por asuntos de gran importancia y que se había rendido ante los encantos y el poder de persuasión de su hija, le había dado las llaves de su oficina.

El sitio no le era demasiado familiar, puesto que había sido reformado desde la última vez que había estado allí (años atrás), además de que era un espacio amplio y con muchas puertas que de seguro llevaban a salas de trabajo para los medios informativos o conferencias de prensa, y aunque su padre le había dicho que lo esperara para enseñarle las instalaciones él mismo, ella le había contestado que no se preocupara, pues podía defenderse perfectamente sola.

Por ello ahora vagaba sin rumbo y esperando encontrarse con alguien que pudiera decirle en qué puerta encajaba la llave que su padre le había dado. La suerte era que de seguro habría varias personas en el lugar, pues ese día (como todos los demás) el equipo tenía entrenamiento con el primer asistente técnico de su padre en vista de su ausencia actual y por la hora que era, era más que evidente que habría todavía alguno que estuviera por allí apenas saliendo al campo o tal vez en el camerino, a pesar de que fuera impensable para ella ingresar a aquel sitio sin la compañía expresa y obligada del entrenador del equipo, sobre todo porque sabía a quién podía encontrarse y todavía no sabía cómo tratarlo después de tantos años, no porque le afectara, sino porque no se le daba bien la indiferencia y menos con alguien que había significado algo para ella.

Y justo cuando pensaba rendirse y llamar al celular de su padre, apareció el ángel de la guarda que esperaba que sería quien le ayudaría a no mostrarse como una inútil en su primer día de trabajo. Era un chico que llevaba uniforme de entrenamiento (lo que obviamente indicaba que era futbolista) y cuyos ojos verdes, detrás de unas gafas adaptadas para poder jugar sin problemas, la miraron con curiosidad al tiempo que disminuyeron el paso apresurado que llevaba. De seguro iba tarde al entrenamiento algo que era inconcebible para su padre; era una suerte era que no estuviera por allí.

—Hola —dijo Hermione cerrándole el paso con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios.

—Hola —contestó él, deteniéndose frente a ella y permitiéndole detallar más de cerca sus ojos y la curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía a un lado de la frente, a pesar de que su cabello la cubría parcialmente.

—Disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿podrías ayudarme con algo, por favor?

—Claro, ¿para qué soy bueno?

—Estoy buscando la oficina de mi padre.

El chico permaneció en silencio, observándola y luego de un instante sonrió, haciendo que ella cayera en cuenta de su error.

—Oh, claro, tú no me conoces —dijo, sintiéndose un poco tonta—. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy la hija del director técnico del equipo —se presentó, tendiéndole una mano que él estrechó con suavidad.

—Harry Potter —contestó el chico, volviendo a sonreír—. Y ya sabía quién eras, solo quería que me dijeras tu nombre.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que coqueteaba con ella, pero lejos de molestarse (como lo hubiera hecho normalmente), recibió el gesto con agrado, pues el chico tenía algo en su forma de ser que logró llamar su atención, no de la manera en que Ginny hubiera querido, pero sí como si pudiera augurar que era el tipo de persona con la que podría llegar a llevarse muy bien.

—Bueno, y ahora que lo sabes, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar la oficina de mi papá?

—Claro. Será un placer —dijo el chico invitándola a acompañarlo—. Después de ti —agregó cediéndole el paso.

—Gracias.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, mientras Hermione trataba de memorizar todo el lugar con el fin de familiarizarse con él. Sin embargo, en Harry había crecido un gran interés por saber de ella casi desde el instante en que la había visto por primera vez y no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de entablar una conversación con la chica más bonita que había encontrado en mucho tiempo; aunque esta fuera la mismísima hija de su fiero y respetado entrenador.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? —empezó preguntando para tantear el terreno. Si ella se mostraba reacia a contestar, entonces sabría que debía dejarla en paz.

—No, en realidad acabo de llegar —contestó ella con total naturalidad—. Quiero decir, hace mucho no venía a este lugar y para el caso, tampoco a Londres.

—Oh, ya veo. —Harry encontró que era una persona agradable y abierta—. ¿Estudiabas fuera o algo así?

—Sí, estudié cuatro años de administración en Princeton y decidí venir a terminar mi carrera aquí, cerca de mi familia.

—Una cerebrito —susurró él y ella lo miró, inspeccionando la expresión de su rostro al llamarla de esa manera para encontrar que no se burlaba, sino que por el contrario parecía impresionado—. Yo escasamente terminé el bachillerato.

—Pero tienes futuro en el fútbol —adivinó ella.

—Supongo que sí, aunque muchas veces suele ser un ingrato al que le dedicas los mejores años de tu vida y un momento después te deja fuera de todo con un solo golpe. —Harry Potter parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Hermione notó, con curiosidad, que estaba interesada en escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera para contar.

Era la primera vez que un jugador de fútbol causaba simpatía en ella y eso era algo que había encontrado extrañamente interesante.

* * *

El camerino del equipo ya casi acababa de vaciarse por completo. Habían tenido una práctica bastante intensa (igual que la de los días anteriores dada la cercanía del compromiso más importante de todo el torneo) y la mayoría de chicos había tomado una ducha rápida para poder marcharse a su casa a descansar, agradeciendo que el siguiente día estarían libres, puesto que el director técnico había decidido tomarse parte del mismo para realizar más de las diligencias importantes que le habían llevado casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Draco, que disfrutaba de tomar una ducha en solitario, todavía permanecía dentro del lugar esperando a que Blaise —que aún merodeaba por los alrededores luego de haberse cambiado para salir— llegara hasta el sitio a recoger sus pertenencias y poder gastarle la broma que estaba debiéndole.

Había planeado hacerle una encerrona y empaparlo totalmente, pues en días pasados le había escondido las espinilleras y mientras las buscaba, lo había mojado completamente, obligándolo a irse a casa escurriendo agua y a seguir trayendo ropa de repuesto. Draco no era alguien que se quedara con nada y se la tenía sentenciada a su compañero y mejor amigo desde hacía unos dos años, a pesar de que este al conocerlo bien no le daría el gusto que esperaba y en cambio, volvería a sorprenderlo como conseguía hacerlo casi siempre, algo para lo que utilizaría a Hermione Granger, que, sin tener idea, se le había puesto en bandeja de plata al toparse con él por casualidad.

—¿Estás perdida, preciosa? —Blaise se acercó a Hermione con gesto coqueto, haciendo que se sintiera fastidiada.

—Estoy buscando a mi padre —contestó ella, secamente—, al entrenador, quiero decir.

—Sí, lo sé, y tienes suerte porque justo acabo de verlo en los camerinos. Dijo que iba a recoger algo.

—¿En los camerinos? —preguntó, dudosa—. No entiendo qué puede estar haciendo ahí sí me dijo que iba a hablar con su asistente.

—No tengo idea, pero puedes preguntarle tú misma. Si quieres te acompaño —se ofreció, colocando atrevidamente uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella.

—No hay necesidad —dijo removiéndose con incomodidad y quitándose el brazo del moreno de encima—. Puedo ir sola.

Hermione había dicho que jamás entraría en ese lugar sin la compañía de su padre, pero como él ya estaba dentro y al parecer sin más compañía que la tranquilidad de la finalización del día, abrió la puerta justo en el mismo instante en que alguien le echó un trapo grande encima, la envolvió con él y empezó a empujarla rápidamente hacia delante.

Lo siguiente que Hermione sintió fue como un chubasco helado empapó totalmente su ropa, haciendo que se asustara por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. ¿Qué era todo eso? Su padre no podía gastarle una broma tan pesada (él no era hombre de bromas) y mucho menos en ese lugar.

—Te dije que me las cobraría. —Una voz masculina que Hermione reconoció tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, resonó por entre la tela gruesa de la toalla blanca que la cubría (cosa que había notado al abrir los ojos), consiguiendo que el susto que aquello le había provocado al principio se transformara en cólera.

¿Por qué demonios pensaría que aquello era gracioso?

—¡Auxilio! —gritó, haciendo que Draco se quedara estático. ¿Acaso era la voz de Hermione la que había escuchado? Pero, ¿cómo? Se suponía que Blaise… ¿por qué no se había asegurado antes de iniciar su venganza? Una mujer no era tan fácil de confundir. ¡ _Ella_ no era fácil de confundir! Quizás Blaise la había enviado maliciando lo que iba a sucederle cuando entrara.

Maldito bastardo.

Draco ayudó a Hermione a quitarse la toalla empapada de encima, encontrándose con la visión de la hija del director técnico de su equipo y antigua novia totalmente enojada.

—¿Qué carajos pasa contigo? —preguntó ella, enfadada, al tiempo que su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco que no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él y justamente con ella? El karma tenía que existir definitivamente.

Hermione, por su parte, trató de salir de la ducha sin poder evitar resbalar en el intento, llevándose a Draco por delante y cayendo encima de él luego de que este se diera un porrazo monumental en la cabeza contra la loza blanca del suelo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Draco, sosteniendo a Hermione con ambas manos encima de su pecho desnudo sin reparar en el dolor que le había causado el golpe, mientras en esa posición tan comprometedora y aun dentro de la ducha, ambos se empaparon todavía más porque ninguno de los dos reaccionó ante la llave del grifo todavía abierta, pues se quedaron viéndose durante algunos segundos.

Hermione no había cambiado en esencia, pues ciertamente siempre había sido bonita; no una belleza exótica y sensual como Astoria, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que Draco se quedara viéndola con detenimiento. La piel que alguna vez había tenido leves problemas de acné ahora parecía de muñeca y estaba surcada por más pecas de las que él recordaba, las cuales decoraban sutilmente su nariz dándole un toque de salvaje inocencia que él encontró muy atractivo, además de sus hermosos ojos oscuros que, igual que siempre, resultaban hipnóticos y que hicieron que, sin darse cuenta, terminara sonriendo.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba bastante molesta por lo bochornoso de la situación y no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que le diría a su padre cuando descubriera lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar y con quién. Sin embargo, por otra parte, también fue imposible que ignorara la mirada del chico debajo de ella cuyos ojos grises, con un ligero toque azulado en los bordes (algo que recordaba perfectamente de él), parecían querer escudriñar en su interior, además de reparar en lo perfecta que seguía siendo su (aún más) blanca sonrisa, la cual había hecho aparición tan solo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Carraspeó, incomoda.

—¿Serias tan amable de soltarme? —pidió ella, cortando el hilo invisible que los había conectado por unos momentos a través de sus ojos.

—Claro —contestó él, dejándola libre para que se pusiera de pie, haciendo lo mismo justo un momento después—. Lamento lo que pasó, esperaba a un amigo y luego apareciste tú y…

—¿Y no pudiste fijarte antes de empaparme? —Hermione sonaba indignada mientras trataba de exprimir sus rizos y la blusa blanca que vestía ese día, la cual se había vuelto casi transparente por el agua.

—Mea culpa —aceptó Draco, tocando el lugar donde se había aporreado antes y dando un paso al frente sin demasiado cuidado, lo que ocasionó que esta vez fuera él quien resbalara y cayera sobre Hermione, no sin antes conseguir colocar una mano sobre el suelo deteniendo el golpe que de seguro ella se habría dado en la cabeza y sintiendo como las manos de ella se agarraban de sus hombros con fuerza.

Ambos chicos volvieron a quedar frente a frente unos minutos y Hermione, a pesar de su incomodidad, después de permanecer un momento en silencio, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas contagiando a Draco. ¿Era en serio? Caer una vez encima de alguien, en una ducha resbalosa no era algo tan raro, pero ¿dos veces en el mismo día y con la misma persona que además era justo aquella a la que no deseaba toparse? Aquello era verdaderamente ridículo.

—¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? —pidió Draco con diversión y Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente (aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo) mientras liberaba los hombros del chico, cuya blanca piel tenía marcas rojas por la presión de sus dedos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes —contestó él, levantándose y pasándole la mano para que ella también se pusiera de pie—. Todo esto es mi culpa como ya sabemos.

Hermione asintió. —Gracias por evitar que me golpeara la cabeza.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer.

Un silencio prolongado se extendió entre ambos, que totalmente mojados, se alejaron el uno del otro lo suficiente para no dar lugar a más incidentes resbalosos. Hermione que, para el momento se encontraba un poco menos enojada, rehuyó la mirada de Draco mientras él se dedicó a detallarla disimuladamente encontrando que su cuerpo sí había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que se habían visto, pues ahora tenía un poco más de curvas, además de que otras partes de su anatomía se habían rellenado justo en el punto perfecto para hacerla una mujer atractiva.

Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso, así que decidió que debía hacer algo para alivianar la tensión y cortar por fin con lo que sea que les hubiera quedado pendiente.

—Hermione, lamento todo lo que acaba de suceder —dijo con cautela y estudiando la expresión del rostro de la chica que no lo miró.

—No te preocupes, en lo que a mi concierne aquí no pasó nada —contestó ella, secamente, acabando de exprimir su blusa.

—Pero si pasó y fue mi culpa. Quería vengarme de Blaise Zabini, uno de mis compañeros y todo me salió al revés.

—Ya te dije que no hay problema —insistió ella, escurriendo ahora su cabello que todavía chorreaba agua.

—Puedo prestarte una toalla si quieres —propuso Draco, viendo cómo Hermione trataba de estar menos mojada, por así decirlo.

—Te lo agradezco —aceptó ella. Draco podía haber sido un idiota en el pasado, pero ahora mismo agradecía que fuera mucho más amable de lo que recordaba—. No puedo presentarme así ante mi padre.

—Si quieres también te puedo prestar una camiseta, traigo una adicional entre mis cosas —dijo dirigiéndose hasta su bolsa deportiva de dónde sacó una sencilla prenda que le tendió ante la mirada dudosa de Hermione—. No la he utilizado si es lo que te preocupa. Siempre traigo una de más por si acaso (y porque había aprendido a hacerlo gracias a las fechorías de Blaise).

Hermione recibió la prenda y le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Draco, pues ese sencillo gesto la devolvió al pasado, aunque ahora lo que menos necesitaba era complicarse la vida con tonterías.

—Gracias —se limitó a responderle antes de dejarlo solo para ir a cambiarse.

Todavía tenía que encontrar a su padre.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hace días me sonaba la idea de hacer algo con fútbol por todo eso del mundial, porque mi esposo lo practica (es aficionado, juega frecuentemente e incluso hace las veces de árbitro a veces) y por unas fotos de Tom en uniforme deportivo que me encontré por ahí (un regalo del cielo XD). No llenó mis expectativas totalmente, pero hice lo que pude porque estoy sobre el tiempo de entrega y no quería desertar.

Por otra parte, ciertamente este es un capítulo más largo de lo que suelo escribir porque me costó horrores recortarlo (por comodidad) sin dejar detalles fuera. En todo caso, esto es solo un two-shot y el próximo capítulo será igual o más largo que este.

Gracias por leer.

 **¿Reviews?**

Gizz/Lyra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío, por eso los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el concurso _«mi pareja especial»_ celebrado por los Amortentia Awards y es un AU sin magia.

 **Variables asignadas** : Primavera, aire, naranja, crisantemos y cámara.

Para **Jairo** , mi Cristiano Ronaldo personal.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 **Capítulo II.**

 _«Lo inesperado es lo que te cambia la vida»._

 **Anónimo.**

* * *

—Así que tuviste una experiencia sexy con un jugador de futbol, ¿eh? —Ginny no pudo evitar reír a expensas de su amiga.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —renegó—. Yo no le llamaría _experiencia sexy_ a un accidente tan bochornoso que, además de vergonzoso, fue sumamente incómodo.

—Pero dime, ¿quién fue el afortunado? —continuó la pelirroja con marcado interés, ignorando lo que Hermione acababa de decirle. Para ella aquel _accidente bochornoso_ no era más que la mejor oportunidad para que su amiga pensara diferente sobre el mercado de especímenes masculinos que, según ella, tenía a su entera disposición.

—No creo que quieras saberlo en realidad.

—Oh, no, ¡pero qué demonios! ¿Estás bien?

—Gin, no pasó nada. Fue algo que pudo suceder con cualquiera.

—¿Y qué sentiste? —preguntó la pelirroja con más entusiasmo del que Hermione hubiera querido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por favor, Hermione, ¿eres ciega? Que Draco Malfoy sea tu tonto exnovio no le quita lo sexy. Probablemente es el jugador más sexy de todo el equipo, bueno, si no estuviera en el mismo que Blaise Zabini que está todavía más bueno.

—En primer lugar, pensé que de verdad estabas preocupada por mí y en segundo lugar, ¿hablas del idiota al que le debo haber pasado por todo lo que te acabo de contar?

—Vamos, Hermione, no me vas a decir que no te divertiste con tu ex. Me has dicho hasta el cansancio que lo superaste y por ello no veo por qué, como la mujer adulta y madura que eres, no le puedas sacar partido a la situación y gozarlo un poco. Puedes seducirlo y luego agujerearle el corazón con el tacón puntilla de tus botas favoritas.

—¿Qué? —rio con ironía—. ¿Por qué razón consideraría siquiera la tontería que estás mencionando?

—Quizás porque no has parado de hablar del asunto durante los últimos treinta minutos —aseguró—. Si Malfoy te hubiera sido del todo indiferente esta vez ya no tendrías nada más que decir al respecto, pero te conozco, no lo olvides.

—¡Pero eso es porque tú no has hecho otra cosa que preguntarme más y más cosas sobre lo que pasó!

—Y tú no te has negado a darme información. Anda, admite que algo se removió dentro de ti y te dejaré en paz.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y a propósito —la miró, ceñuda—. ¿No era que tú lo odiabas también?

—Solo por solidaridad, cariño. Lo odiaba porque tú lo odiabas, pero como ya no lo haces, entonces yo tampoco tengo por qué guardarle rencor.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio no tienes nada más que decir de él? —insistió Ginny.

—Huele bien —contestó Hermione restando importancia a sus palabras—. Es lo único que diré a su favor.

—Bueno, eso es un inicio.

—Los futbolistas siguen sin gustarme, Gin, aunque te concederé que Draco parece haber mejorado con los años a pesar de haberme empapado y obligado a mentirle vilmente a mi padre en consecuencia —confesó y pareció pensativa por unos instantes—. Pero, para tu felicidad, conocí a uno que sí me pareció sumamente agradable.

—¿Conociste a otro futbolista que te cautivó? ¡Vaya!, estamos de suerte —exclamó Ginny con entusiasmo—. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

—Harry Potter.

Ginny sonrió. —Ah, sí, sé quién es, pero lamento decirte que Harry Potter es demasiado tierno para ti, cariño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Hermione y por la expresión de su amiga supo la respuesta en seguida—. Dime que no es cierto.

—Solo fueron unos meses, y no fue nada formal. El chico es de los que quieren una relación romántica.

—¡Como la mayoría de la gente normal!

—Pero eso no va conmigo, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, y de cualquier forma, solo te dije que Harry Potter me cayó bien, no que me quiero casar con él.

—Como sea, lo único que quiero es que te diviertas un poco. Llevas años de celibato y ya es hora de que empieces a vivir —agregó Ginny revisando las puntas de su perfecto cabello rojo—. En fin, lo que me importa ahora mismo es que dijiste ya no odias a Malfoy y que huele bien, y eso es más de lo que teníamos antes.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Ginevra Weasley?

—Yo sería incapaz de conspirar en tu contra. Solo estaba pensando en una idea que acaba de rondarme la cabeza.

—No quiero saber lo que es.

—¡Pero esta es una oportunidad de oro!

—¿Sí? ¿Según quién?

—Según todo el mundo, Hermione. Perdóname, pero tú eres la única que se niega algo tan bueno por una trivialidad que, te confieso, ya empezaba a cansarme.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga, sapiencia suma de las relaciones humanas? —preguntó, tratando de que Ginny no asumiera aquello como una victoria.

—¿Qué tal una cita doble para empezar? Blaise y _tu_ chico son mejores amigos.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó con una ceja levantada—. No me digas que el «caramelito» del que me hablaste antes es Blaise Zabini.

Ginny sonrió con malicia.

—Eres increíble, ¡en serio!

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Primero necesito aclarar que Draco Malfoy no es _mi_ chico —pronunció, todavía pensando en si lo que le estaba proponiendo Ginny era una buena o una mala idea—. Y segundo, si accedo a salir con ustedes y no funciona, me dejarás en paz de una vez por todas.

—Lo prometo —contestó la pelirroja poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—Bien.

—¿En serio? —Ginny no podía creerlo—. No pensé que fuera tan fácil.

—No hagas que cambie de opinión —dijo Hermione, siendo consciente de que no lo haría. Podía lidiar con Malfoy, habían pasado años desde que su intento de relación había finalizado. Ella lo había olvidado y por lo que había visto, él también.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

—Entonces, ¿tu novia quiere que salgamos en una cita doble? —preguntó Draco mientras se colocaba las zapatillas deportivas para salir al campo—. ¿Por qué quiere que sea yo quien vaya con ustedes? No hemos cruzado más de dos palabras desde que nos conocemos y bien pudo pedírselo a uno de sus hermanos o incluso a Longbottom.

—Porque no queremos a sus hermanos arruinando el rato y porque eres el chico _bonito_ del equipo, según ella —contestó Blaise mirando de reojo a Ron, Fred y George Weasley que parecían no haber escuchado la afirmación de Draco y su respuesta a esta—. Pero te aclaro que Ginny no es mi novia, solo pasamos el rato.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

Blaise hizo una mueca. —Fue ella quien hizo énfasis sobre eso en particular. No le gustan las etiquetas.

—Entonces estás enamorado y es ella quien no quiere hacerlo oficial —se burló—, pensé que no viviría para ver algo así.

—Cállate.

—Y, a propósito, ¿quién sería mi acompañante? Si se puede saber —preguntó, aunque ya creía tener idea de la respuesta que le daría Blaise y solo quería asegurarse.

—La mejor amiga de Ginny que acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos y que no es otra que la hija de Granger.

—¿Hermione Granger quiere salir conmigo?

—Eso parece, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—Claro que no —dijo atándose las agujetas. Blaise no conocía demasiados detalles del pasado de Draco porque él siempre había sido reservado con eso y por ello no tenía idea de que Hermione había sido su novia años atrás, aunque Ginny Weasley bien podía habérselo contado—, solo me parece raro que haya accedido a salir conmigo luego de lo que pasó en las duchas.

—Pues al parecer que causaste una buena impresión contra todo pronóstico.

—No lo creo, pero, de todas maneras, necesito asegurarme. No quiero pasar toda la noche con alguien que me odia.

—¿Por qué demonios te odiaría? Ni siquiera te conoce.

—Nunca se sabe. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Blaise, riendo—. Solo hablaste con ella una vez y ya te gusta, ¡wow! Pensé que no creías en el amor a primera vista. Me pregunto, ¿qué pensará Astoria del asunto?

—Deja de decir tonterías y no metas a Astoria en esto. —Draco se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir al entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te importa lo que tenga para decir al respecto?

—A diferencia de ti, yo no estoy atrapado en una relación por definir. Ella y yo _sí_ estamos solo pasando el rato y eso no le da derecho a meter la nariz en mis asuntos.

—¿Aunque pregone que puede hacer contigo lo que quiera?

—¿Astoria ha hecho eso?

—No, pero tiene pinta de ser ese tipo de chica.

—Como sea, eso es algo que no te incumbe —escupió con frialdad.

—Ya entendí, no tienes por qué enojarte —contestó Blaise tratando de sonar conciliador.

—¿A qué hora dijiste que nos veríamos?

—A las siete paso por ti, cariño —dijo Blaise, guiñándole un ojo y ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de su amigo.

* * *

—¿A qué hora quedaron de pasar por nosotros? —preguntó Hermione a Ginny que pintaba sus labios de rojo.

—Te ves más impaciente que yo y eso que eras quien no quería ir —se burló la pelirroja, mirándola a través del espejo.

—Odio la impuntualidad. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Todavía están a tiempo —contestó Ginny—. Quedan diez minutos para las siete, por si no has visto el enorme reloj colgado en la pared frente a ti.

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con el viejo artefacto casi sobre su cabeza cuyo _tic toc_ resonaba cuando ambas se quedaban en silencio y se dijo a sí misma que estaba sobreactuando. Cuando Ginny le había propuesto salir con Blaise y Draco le había parecido algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparse porque no podía perder nada si las cosas salían mal, pero ahora, cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para que ambos chicos llegaran, una extraña sensación se había apoderado de su estómago, haciendo que pensara que dejarse instigar por su amiga había sido la peor de las ideas.

En el fondo sabía que lo que realmente estaba causando todo ese revuelo en su interior no era en sí tener una cita con Draco Malfoy, sino el hecho de que luego de esta, su opinión sobre él cambiara y que quizás encontrara que todavía quedaban cenizas del fuego que había quemado su corazón adolescente.

Qué tontería.

Por otra parte, también estaba el asunto de su padre. ¿Qué pensaría si se enterara de que iba a salir con uno de los chicos a los que entrenaba? No le había mentido sobre que se iba de fiesta, pero tampoco le había contado toda la verdad y aunque David nunca se había mostrado celoso cuando ella salía con un chico (aun cuando las veces en que eso había pasado podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano), no tenía idea de qué tanta gracia le haría saber que justo había elegido al que, según sabia, era el goleador de su preciado equipo.

El claxon de un automóvil resonó, haciendo que Hermione volviera a la realidad y se echara un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir. La noche no estaba particularmente fría, pero había decidido llevar una chaqueta por si las cosas se ponían complicadas y tenía que salir apurada por las calles solitarias y heladas de Londres.

—Hola, cariño. —Ginny toqueteó coquetamente los labios del chico moreno al volante antes de sentarse a su lado—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Sabes que si —contestó él para luego volver sus ojos a Hermione—. ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

—No te hagas, sé que la conoces muy bien y también sé que por tu culpa tuvo un encuentro mojado con tu amigo —señaló, guiándole un ojo a su amiga que quiso asesinarla al instante, aunque fue detenida por el comportamiento caballeroso de Draco que le abrió la puerta para que entrara al vehículo.

—Hola —le dijo una vez se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —contestó ella, cohibida—. Perdona que aún no te devuelva la camiseta, pero quería lavarla antes.

—No te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedártela, tengo muchas más como esa.

—No, en cuanto esté limpia te la devolveré.

Ginny, que había estado siguiendo el intercambio a través del retrovisor, sonrió con picardía. —Y luego de la controversia de la camiseta quisiera saber ¿a dónde van a llevarnos? —preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de Blaise para acariciarlo descaradamente.

—¿Qué tipo de diversión desean las princesas?

—Me parece que un lugar donde podamos bailar estará bien —propuso Ginny sin contar con la opinión de Hermione.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, hermosa —contestó Blaise pisando el acelerador.

* * *

Galactic era un club nocturno ubicado casi a las afueras de Londres. Los muebles de madera labrada le daban un toque elegante a un espacio que ya era bastante ostentoso de por sí. Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a un lugar de este tipo, pues como Ginny decía, no le daba demasiada importancia a divertirse de esa manera por lo que se quedó contemplando el techo recargado y las luces que hacían que la piel de la gente, que bailaba dentro, cambiara de color y los hiciera parecer de otro mundo, aunque en realidad lo que trataba de hacer era dejar de curiosear al chico que iba a su lado y que esa noche lucía muy guapo a pesar de lo básico de su atuendo.

Llevaba una playera henley lisa de color blanco debajo de una chamarra negra, unos jeans deslavados y un par de botas que resaltaban bastante su atractivo físico, ese que Hermione ya no era capaz de pasar por alto, o mejor, ese que siempre había sabido que tenía y que ahora era aún más innegable.

—¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos aquí? —le dijo tomándola por sorpresa dado que colocó una de sus manos sobre su cintura y se acercó a hablarle al oído por lo alto de la música, consiguiendo que se sobresaltara y que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran.

Maldito cuerpo traicionero. ¿No era que ya no causaba nada en ella?

—Si, por mi está bien, aunque no sé qué opinen los demás —respondió Hermione sintiendo cómo la mano de Draco se afianzaba en la parte baja de su espalda sin llegar a ser un toque vulgar o reprochable, pero lo suficientemente cercano para que una revolución se armara en su estómago. Otra vez.

—Creo que no les interesa dónde nos sentemos —señaló Draco, mostrándole el espectáculo de besuqueo que habían empezado a dar Blaise y Ginny.

—Eso parece —contestó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si así iba a ser todo, la noche se tornaría bastante larga.

Draco eligió para todos una mesa ubicada en el segundo piso del lugar donde él y Hermione tomaron asiento mientras Blaise y Ginny se dirigieron directamente a la pista de baile donde empezaron a contonearse atrevidamente pasando totalmente desapercibidos, pues todo el mundo estaba metido en sus propios asuntos. Hermione trató de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que la distrajera, pero fue casi imposible, pues la música, el humo y el perfume de su acompañante no le permitieron pensar en nada más que en el momento presente y en la ansiedad que le producía su primera cita (forzada) en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar? —preguntó Draco de pronto, acercándose a ella para no tener que alzar demasiado la voz. Hermione volvió su rostro a él quedando a centímetros de sus ojos grises y de su sonrisa que asomó de inmediato al notar la manera como ella era tomada por sorpresa.

—Un Cosmopolitan estará bien —dijo sintiéndose acorralada entre la pared y el rostro y la galantería de Draco.

—Buena elección —apuntó él, alejándose para buscar a uno de los chicos encargados de traer las bebidas, quien de inmediato tomó el pedido—. Un Manhattan y un Cosmopolitan, por favor.

Después de que el chico se retiró a traer sus tragos, ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras ella inconscientemente empezó a tararear la canción que acababa de comenzar a sonar, a pesar de que no era el tipo de música que le gustaba escuchar. Draco por su parte, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír ante el gesto de Hermione que le sugirió que estaba nerviosa o incómoda y quien al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo también rio.

—La canción es un asco, pero demasiado pegajosa —dijo como respuesta al ver que él no dejaba de mirarla. De seguro quería intimidarla, pero ella no le daría el gusto. Podía lidiar con él, lo conocía bastante, al fin y al cabo.

O eso creía.

—Tienes razón —respondió él, al momento en que los cocteles de ambos hicieron aparición en la mesa.

Hermione le dio un trago al suyo, sintiendo como el sabor ácido y un poco dulzón del zumo de arándanos se combinaba con maestría con el licor que le calentaba la garganta a su paso. Draco también le dio un trago a su coctel, mientras esperaba a que ella volviera a hablar.

—No suelo visitar este tipo de sitios —comentó Hermione—. Soy más de lugares en donde puedes conversar sin que tus tímpanos estallen en el intento.

—También yo, pero ya estamos aquí, así que, ¿te gustaría bailar? —preguntó él, brindándole su mano. Tal vez sería apresurado porque acababan de llegar, pero bailar en muchos casos liberaba la tensión y eso era algo que se hacía necesario en ese momento, sobre todo porque él, aunque no lo demostrara, también estaba un poco nervioso por su encuentro con el pasado que parecía más vigente que nunca, pues volver a ver a Hermione Granger había repercutido en él mucho más de lo que había creído al principio.

—Seguro —contestó ella, tomando su mano y saliendo a la pista con él.

Draco Malfoy era bastante más alto que ella y su ropa despedía el mismo aroma agradable que la camiseta que todavía reposaba entre las pertenencias de Hermione, eso sin contar con que, como había imaginado, no solo se había vuelto más atractivo y alto, sino que además era un excelente bailarín. El asunto era demasiado cliché, pero parecía que la vida de futbolista había sido hecha a su medida y para su total disfrute.

Con razón Ginny se había juntado con uno, aunque no fuera nada formal, según ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Draco, de repente, al oído de Hermione.

—Claro.

—Si no te gustan este tipo de sitios, ¿por qué accediste a venir?

Hermione no dudó en su respuesta. —Ginny es mi mejor amiga, pero también una maestra de la persuasión. Pocas son las personas capaces de darle un _no_ por respuesta.

Draco sonrió. —Hay cosas que no cambian nunca. Ahora entiendo lo que pasa con Blaise. Lo tiene dominado.

Hermione correspondió la sonrisa. —Algo así.

Ambos siguieron balanceándose al ritmo de la música durante una canción más mientras hablaron de cosas triviales y otras un poco más importantes, y sin pensarlo o haberlo planeado siquiera, a pesar de que la música no incentivaba la conversación, empezaron a volver a conocerse como si jamás en la vida lo hubieran hecho o como si antes no hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos.

Y Hermione no le vio nada de malo a eso, y por eso le dijo que le había tomado cariño a las novelas policiacas luego de que le preguntó si tenía pasatiempos nuevos, y a su vez, él le dijo que había empezado a jugar fútbol profesionalmente poco después de que ella se fuera a Estados Unidos, y le recordó algo que ella ya sabía: que él, como muchos chicos de su edad, siempre había soñado con jugar en un mundial con la selección de su país.

Ambos sonrieron más de lo que lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, incluso más de lo que lo hicieron durante su relación porque ahora eran dos personas maduras y no los niños que habían jugado a enamorarse.

Cuando sintieron que ya era tiempo de descansar tomaron asiento nuevamente, bebieron sus tragos, pidieron unos nuevos, volvieron al bailar e ignoraron totalmente que Ginny y Blaise se habían perdido quizás para tener sexo en alguno de los servicios sanitarios o en cualquier otro rincón oscuro del lugar (porque ambos disfrutaban de ese tipo de aventuras) y Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan mala idea salir con su ex después de todo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la situación era producto de los tragos o de verdad podía fiarse del niño malcriado y arrogante que la había hecho de menos cuando tenía quince años y que ahora parecía otro.

—¡Cariño! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías hoy? —Una voz empalagosa y femenina, seguida de unas manos que atraparon los hombros y el pecho de Draco hicieron aparición, consiguiendo que la burbuja en la que ambos se habían encerrado, se rompiera—. Me tienes muy abandonada y ya casi se me acaba el tiempo para los excesos.

Draco volteó para encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, cuyo vestido ceñido y brillante le sugirió a Hermione que debía ser una modelo.

«Típico de alguien del medio deportivo» pensó.

—Astoria… —pronunció él, al tiempo que la chica se colgó de su cuello y sin reparar en Hermione (o haciéndolo adrede) le plantó un beso en los labios al que él no supo cómo responder.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Estoy con alguien —logró decir él, separando a la chica de su cuerpo y abriendo paso para que Hermione fuera incluida en el intercambio.

—Lo siento, dulzura. No te vi —se disculpó con Hermione, poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa que intentó ser amistosa.

—Hermione, ella es Astoria Greengrass —las relacionó.

—Hermione Granger —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Granger, como el entrenador de tu equipo? —preguntó Astoria ignorando a Draco y concentrándose en recorrer el rostro de Hermione y en tomar su mano.

—Soy su hija —contestó la chica con voz firme—. Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío —agregó la recién llegada apretando la mano que le habían brindado—. ¿Podrías prestarme a Draco un segundo?

—Claro —respondió Hermione dándoles privacidad.

Ambos, Astoria y Draco se alejaron de ella y hablaron durante unos minutos en los que Hermione volvió a ubicarse en su mesa tratando de encontrar a Ginny para poder marcharse. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido sumamente incómodo, principalmente porque estaba segura de que Draco ahora se quedaría con la que de seguro era su novia y la dejaría sola, además porque, aunque le costara aceptarlo, un sentimiento de enfado se había instalado en su pecho y para su desgracia se parecía bastante a los celos.

Unos que no tenía por qué sentir sobre alguien que no era nada suyo y que, además, apenas había vuelto a ver después de años de haber creído que lo había olvidado.

Se sentó erguida en su silla y desde allí echó un vistazo hacia la pista donde la gente bailaba encantada la canción que estaba de moda en el momento, mientras ella sentía que ya había tenido demasiado por esa noche. Había bebido unos tres cocteles y estaba segura de que ya estaban empezando a pasarle factura, y no porque se sintiera mareada (tampoco era tan débil), pero si porque la valentía para cantarle la tabla a cualquiera parecía empezar a recorrer sus venas.

Todavía bebía el último trago de su coctel cuando Draco (sin Astoria) volvió a la mesa y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar.

—Lamento lo que acaba de suceder. Astoria puede ser un poco imprudente a veces —se disculpó Draco y Hermione no supo por qué lo hacía. Si había una intrusa en la historia era ella y no la otra chica.

—Espero que tu novia no se haya molestado por haberte encontrado conmigo en este sitio —dijo y no le importó haber sonado demasiado hosca al pronunciar la palabra «novia».

Efecto Cosmopolitan a la orden.

Pero Draco pareció no notarlo o lo ignoró a propósito porque sonrió con diversión. —Astoria no es mi novia.

—Ah, entonces tu amiga con beneficios —propuso Hermione, pero sin esperar que él le respondiera.

—Digamos que es una larga historia que un día te contaré.

—No hay necesidad de que lo hagas. No me quedaré para eso —respondió ella con el mismo tono cortante de antes.

La magia que, inconscientemente los había rodeado, se había esfumado sin remedio.

* * *

—Y tú eras el que decía que tenía las cosas bien definidas con Astoria —se burló Blaise mientras ambos bebían agua en el tiempo de descanso del entrenamiento.

—Porque así es. Estamos pasando el rato, o lo estábamos haciendo, pues parece que se casará en algunos meses con una persona del medio. Supongo que es algo reciente y conveniente para su carrera.

—¿Y no estás triste por eso? —se burló Blaise y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada—. Solo digo que ya no tendrás a tu disposición a ese bombón.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Pero, ¿te acabas de enterar o ya lo sabias y seguiste dándole su despedida de soltera? —sugirió el moreno con picardía.

—Nada de eso, apenas me lo dijo anoche aunque de una manera bastante inapropiada, pues cuando apareció me plantó un beso delante de Hermione.

—Pues es una manera rara de decirte que ya no está interesada en ti.

—Ni que lo digas, solo me ha traído problemas últimamente.

—¿Tan grave fue la cosa? —preguntó el moreno, sentándose al lado de su amigo para soltar las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas y quitárselas—. Ginny no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Pues no creo que Hermione quiera volver a verme —contestó Draco, secando el sudor que recorría su rostro.

Blaise soltó una carcajada. —¡No puedo creerlo! —Draco lo miró, curioso—. ¡En serio te gusta la hija del entrenador!

—¿Por qué carajos no lo publicas en El Profeta? —lo riñó—. ¿Quieres que su padre me saque del equipo por pensar que me estoy tirando a su hija? Además, ¿a ti qué demonios te importa?

—Me ofendes, Draco, solo me preocupo por ti, aunque seas un antipático pedazo de mierda. Y para que veas que soy el mejor amigo que puedes tener le voy a decir a Ginny que nos ayude para mejorar las cosas luego del fiasco de cita que tuvieron.

Draco detuvo su labor para mirarlo. —¿Qué demonios quieres a cambio? Te conozco, Zabini, y no eres una hermana de la caridad precisamente.

—¡Qué poca fe me tienes! Solo quiero que estés bien —contestó Blaise levantándose para estirar sus brazos y bostezar—. Hoy en día no se puede ser un buen amigo sin que las personas lo malinterpreten.

—Deja el drama y dime más bien, ¿cómo se supone que vas a ayudarme?

—¿Qué tal una segunda cita, pero esta vez a solas? Bueno, y sin Astorias que arruinen el momento.

—Supongo que estaría bien si ella quisiera.

—¿Por qué no querría?

—Por qué la conozco —respondió Draco y se dio cuenta de que había dado más información de la necesaria.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! ¿Cómo está eso de que la conoces?

Draco volvió sus ojos a Blaise y vio la duda sembrada en ellos, lo que significaba que se tornaría más molesto que un grano en el culo si no le contaba lo que había sucedido.

A veces pensaba que, en una vida pasada, Blaise había debido ser una vieja chismosa porque en esta la única diferencia radicaba era que tenía un pene entre las piernas, y por ello tuvo que contarle que él y Hermione se habían conocido tiempo atrás y que habían tenido una relación que ella se había tomado más en serio que él y por la cual, sin intención por supuesto, le había roto el corazón al decirle que no estaba preparado para afrontar lo que fuera que tuvieran, haciendo que ella afianzara su decisión de irse a otro país (continente, en realidad).

—Vamos, hombre, ¿no estarás creyendo en serio que la chica salió huyendo por tu culpa, o sí?

—Sé que no, pero estoy seguro de que lo que pasó conmigo fue un buen aliciente para decidirse a marcharse.

—Pero, ¿por lo menos llegaste a sentir algo por ella?

—Me gustaba mucho en realidad, pero era un inmaduro y no tomé las cosas como ella quería, además, tampoco teníamos algo tan serio a mi manera de verlo, teníamos unos quince para entonces.

—Corrección, ellas son las que deciden qué tan serias son las cosas, no nosotros. Que no se te olvide.

—Lo dice alguien a quien van a dejar en la friendzone si no hace algo pronto.

Blaise le puso una mano en un hombro. —Pues creo que ya seremos dos en ese horrendo lugar.

* * *

Ginny era una chica muy observadora y se había dado cuenta de que Hermione no era sincera del todo cuando le decía que ya se había olvidado por completo de Draco, pues lo había notado en la manera como ella le había sonreído durante toda la noche (cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba) y mucho más por cómo había reaccionado ante la presencia de Astoria Greengrass, de quien le había hablado con algo de enfado y celos mal disimulados.

Aquello, sumado a la reacción de Draco, a quien solo le había bastado una salida, unos cuantos tragos y algunas canciones bailables para mostrarse nuevamente interesado en ella, le revelaba que efectivamente esa era la oportunidad de oro de la que le había hablado a Hermione y ella, por el bien de su amiga, a quien quería como una hermana, no la iba a desaprovechar, mucho menos ahora que contaba con la ayuda de Blaise a quien le iba divinamente el papel de celestino.

Habían hablado previamente y, como no podía, o no conseguía ocultarle nada, le había revelado que su mejor amigo estaba interesado en Hermione (porque tal vez nunca la había olvidado, o eso esperaba Ginny) y que también le había contado que fue su novio en la adolescencia, por lo que entre ambos idearon un plan para juntarlos, ella porque estaba verdaderamente interesada en eso y él por seguirle la corriente, pues Ginny era totalmente consciente de que Blaise chorreaba la baba por sus huesos y haría lo que le pidiera aunque también se notaba el aprecio que le tenía a su amigo.

—¿Y si los dejamos encerrados en la oficina del papá de Hermione? Lo del camerino funcionó divinamente —propuso Blaise.

Ginny, con su perfecta uña pintada de rojo, rascó inconscientemente su labio de una manera que resultó bastante provocativa para el moreno. —No, no creo que eso funcione dos veces. ¿Qué tal si mejor le ponemos una cita a cada uno en Diagon Alley y dejamos que la magia del lugar actúe por sí sola?

—Suena bien, pero creo que mi idea es mejor que la tuya, preciosa —respondió Blaise con pose de pensador.

—Sí y la reciclaremos para una próxima ocasión porque te aseguro que esos dos necesitan bastante ayuda.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que logremos que se junten? Draco no es idiota y por lo que sé, tu amiga tampoco lo es, aunque no sé si deba ponerlo en duda, al fin y al cabo, se metió con él.

Ginny le golpeó el hombro. —Ahórrate las opiniones y déjamelo todo a mí. Voy a organizar todo para que sea una velada romántica, tu solo encárgate de que Draco se presente —ordenó y de inmediato le dio _enviar_ al mensaje de texto que ya había escrito para Hermione.

* * *

 _Te veo en Diagon Alley para cenar. Hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte._

 _Ginny._

Hermione leyó el mensaje y justo después empezó a masajear sus suenes tratando de disipar un poco la jaqueca que tenía ese día que no era precisamente producto de los tragos que había bebido la noche anterior sino de las revelaciones posteriores a esta.

La cita que había tenido con Draco le había mostrado información peligrosa sobre sí misma que deseaba ignorar y ahora que sabía que, muy en el fondo, todavía le afectaba su presencia, estaba segura de que necesitaba mantenerse a metros de él, a pesar de que fuera técnicamente imposible si trabajaba con su padre y el equipo. Era una suerte que sus funciones fueran de oficina porque si tuviera que mezclarse con los chicos, las cosas podían complicarse un poco más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Cogió sus cosas del escritorio de su padre y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa para quizás poder dormir un poco antes de prepararse para lo que fuera que Ginny tuviera la intención de contarle. Por lo mucho que la conocía, estaba segura de que tendría que ver con un chico y por como estaban las cosas era seguro que el susodicho no sería otro que Blaise Zabini.

Y el tiempo como siempre voló y llegó la hora de presentarse en el restaurante. Diagon Alley se veía igual de colorido y animado que siempre cuando Hermione llegó, aunque de noche lucía todavía más impresionante, pues en el techo, donde se había pintado un cielo despejado, pequeñas luces titilaban semejando a las estrellas del firmamento.

Se quedó contemplándolas un rato más mientras preguntó al encargado por la mesa reservada a nombre de Ginny Weasley a la que este la condujo de inmediato mientras ella, distraída con la ubicación por colores de las mesas (en la que extrañamente no se había fijado antes), no se percató de que quien la esperaba era una persona muy diferente a la que pensaba que encontraría.

Allí, sentado con una copa de vino blanco en las manos, Draco Malfoy sonrió al ver la cara de espanto que puso cuando por fin se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione con algo de molestia.

—Vine a ver a Blaise —contestó Draco bebiendo un poco de su copa—. Pero por lo visto no vendrá. ¿Y tú?

—Nada, en realidad, ya me iba.

—¡Espera! —Se apresuró a decir Draco—. Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Vienes a un restaurante a la hora de la cena y no piensas comer? —preguntó con diversión—. ¿No será más bien que te pone nerviosa estar cerca de mí? —sugirió descaradamente y como si la actitud de Hermione le hubiera dado luces de que podía bromear con ella o coquetear, que era lo que al parecer estaba haciendo.

—¿Yo, nerviosa por estar cerca de ti? ¡Por favor! no te des tanta importancia, Malfoy —respondió Hermione—. Solo tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer.

—Que quedarte a charlar conmigo, lo entiendo —sonrió y Hermione se sintió más irritada aún.

—Me quedaré solo porque repentinamente se me abrió el apetito —rectificó, tomando asiento. Podía manejarlo. Si él se comportaba como el idiota que solía ser, sería muy fácil mandarlo a la mierda.

Draco rio. —Bien, ¿qué vas a querer para la cena? —le pregunto, tendiéndole la carta que tenía en su poder.

Hermione estudió el menú y luego de que ambos ordenaran, un prolongado silencio se apoderó de la mesa que ocupaban no porque no hubiera nada qué decir sino porque desde la última vez que habían hablado las cosas se habían enfriado bastante, volviendo al punto de inicio dejado años atrás.

Era el momento perfecto para Draco.

—Lo siento —pronunció y Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, dejando a medio camino los cubiertos que había tomado para comer.

—Por lo que pasó antes.

—Ya te dije que no importa. —Cortó un trozo de carne de su plato, el cual dispuso a llevarse a la boca.

—No hablo de Astoria, que por cierto no es mi novia y se va a casar pronto. Lo digo por lo que pasó entre nosotros antes.

Hermione no pudo tragar lo que había ingerido y casi se ahoga con la tos que le provocó la sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien? —Draco se apresuró a darle un poco de agua que ella rechazó mientras trató de estabilizarse sola.

—Estoy bien —dijo con un hilo de voz, y volviendo su mirada una vez más al chico que no había cambiado su postura.

—Imagino que te sorprendió lo que acabo de decirte, pero, aunque no lo creas, llevaba años queriendo que lo supieras.

Hermione bebió un poco de vino y sintió que le quemaba la garganta lastimada por la tos. Era una testaruda por no haber aceptado el agua que le había ofrecido Draco y al parecer, tampoco sus disculpas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero oírlo ahora? —preguntó hoscamente, estabilizándose por completo y recuperando su postura regia.

—No lo sé, pero necesitaba decirlo. Sobre todo, ahora que apareciste de nuevo y yo…

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Te sientes culpable por haberle roto el corazón a una niña tonta? Deja de sufrir, esa niña maduró y te superó al final.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó, muy seguro de sí mismo—. Porque creo que debajo de esa hostilidad hay algo que no quieres aceptar —la retó sintiendo que de lo contrario la conversación no avanzaría y ella se iría como antes.

—¿Y eso es?

—Que todavía sientes algo por mí.

—Ja, no seas ridículo. ¿A penas hablamos una vez y ya crees que me conoces? Ya no soy la misma de antes.

—Tampoco yo, pero lo que si tenemos en común es lo que sentimos. —Se levantó para sentarse en la silla al lado de Hermione que se tensó de inmediato por su osadía.

—¿Qué? No sabes lo que dices.

—¿No te gustaría volver a intentarlo?

—¡Claro que no! No creo que hayas cambiado en absoluto y lo de Astoria solo es una muestra de eso. No quiero pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

—Si me dejas mostrarte, verás que todo es diferente. —Draco nunca pensó poder sonar como si suplicara, pero se había dado cuenta de que ella de verdad le importaba y no quería dejar pasar la segunda oportunidad que la vida le había dado cuando ni siquiera la había buscado.

—No me interesa lo que tengas para mostrar —contestó ella, tratando de fingirse serena cuando las emociones en su pecho iban a mil por hora—. No te voy a dar la oportunidad de volver a hacerme sufrir.

Draco comprendió que, por ese instante, había perdido la pelea y que tenía que dejar de insistir y concentrarse en el partido que tendría lugar tres días después para luego poder jugársela toda por el premio mayor. —Bien, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencido.

Se levantó, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse.

—El corazón de este idiota nunca dejó de latir por ti.

* * *

Hermione se mantuvo lejos del estadio los días siguientes a la declaración de Malfoy, pues no se sentía en la capacidad de volver a mirarlo a los ojos y menos aún de decirle alguna cosa por lo que tuvo que inventarle a su padre que tenía cosas que ver en la universidad a pesar de que sabía que necesitaría de su ayuda para muchas de las diligencias importantes porque la final del campeonato nacional estaba a puertas de realizarse.

Pero no sabía qué hacer y necesitaba pensar. Luego de que había descubierto que parte de sus sentimientos por Draco parecían jamás haber muerto se había asustado, y lo había hecho todavía más al entender lo que él le había declarado antes de la cena, a pesar de que, sin ser consciente de ello, era justo lo que había estado esperando.

Entonces, ¿qué le impedía darle una oportunidad? La respuesta era muy simple: ya no confiaba en él y cuando solo faltaban unas horas para el encuentro más importante de la temporada para él y para su padre, todavía se debatía entre acostarse y hundirse en la miseria del _¿qué podría haber sucedido si…?_ o tomar un taxi y la escarapela que su padre le había dado para que pudiera entrar a ver el partido en el lugar de los directivos.

Hermione no creía en los milagros, mucho menos en las coincidencias, pero la oportunidad de oro de la que Ginny le había hablado parecía más palpable de lo que ella había pensado, haciéndole creer por momentos que quizás volver a Londres en aquel instante había sido un plan del destino y que Malfoy le hubiera dicho justamente aquello que había deseado, pero a la vez no había esperado escuchar jamás, había sido casi cuestión de magia.

Debía hacerlo. Tenía que tomar un taxi y volar para alcanzar siquiera algo del segundo tiempo porque el primero estaba por terminar.

* * *

Si algo se sabe del fútbol es que los juegos finales paralizan ciudades enteras por la cantidad de fanáticos abarrotados fuera de los estadios y las carreteras llenas de automóviles y de cualquier otro medio de transporte que deambula sin reparos con gente pintada con los colores de la bandera y el escudo de su equipo predilecto mientras escucha el partido por la radio, a la expectativa del nombre del nuevo campeón para encender la celebración con una caravana.

Y como se había esperado, el taxi de Hermione permaneció bastante tiempo estancado en el tráfico, mientras ella no podía hacer otra cosa que morderse los labios cada vez que la voz del entusiasta Ludo Bagman resonaba en pequeño estéreo del vehículo de un hincha fiel de Hogwarts que portaba orgulloso el verde y rojo del equipo en su cara y que comentaba cosas sobre los jugadores y el cuerpo técnico, mientras ella no podía oír otra cosa que al narrador deportivo y a su comentarista, muriéndose de ganas por estar allí.

Maldita estupidez que la había hecho salir tarde y ahora la hacía sufrir el cobro de un penalti en contra del equipo de su padre.

— _Se acomoda McNair y está atento Ron Weasley_ —narró el hombre—. _¡Es tuyo Ron, es tuyo! McNair patea y es gol Death Eaters ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!_ —cantó con su peculiar contención de la respiración para alargar el dramático final de un cobro al parecer perfecto—. _E_ _l equipo de Tom Riddle ha anotado de pena máxima, señoras y señores, y la impotencia de Draco Malfoy, el capitán de Hogwarts no se hace esperar cuando apenas se tienen cuarenta y dos minutos de este primer tiempo, pero falta partido, profesor Barty, ¡falta mucha tela por cortar!_

Hermione no pudo dejar de imaginar la frustración de Draco con lo que acababa de suceder y aunque se sintiera un poco ajena al asunto (por cómo habían quedado las cosas al último momento entre ellos), quiso estar allí para confortarlo de alguna forma.

Pero el juego siguió y en vaivenes constantes de la pelota llegó el desquite que también tuvo que escuchar en el taxi porque era peor y más peligroso ir caminando.

— _Se prepara Harry Potter que va a tener que probar de qué está hecho, aunque tenemos que recordar que en los partidos anteriores tampoco fue titular y esta es su oportunidad para hacer gala de sus dotes futbolísticas_ —dijo el hombre y Hermione sonrió al escuchar el nombre del jugador entrante. No habían hecho amistad, tampoco se habían conocido demasiado, pero confiaba en que fuera la persona y el jugador excepcional que de alguna manera había imaginado—. _David Granger necesita poner las cartas sobre la mesa y así como tiene que evitar que lleguen más goles a la portería de Hogwarts. ¡Necesita armadores y atacantes que conviertan goles!_

«Y cuando el camino es largo hay desquite» pensó Hermione cuando escuchó, con el corazón a mil, lo que el narrador contó con detalles minutos después.

— _H_ _ay más de cincuenta millones de aficionados con el corazón en la cancha y puesto en los pies de Fred Weasley que ahora va a patear el tiro de esquina. Se prepara, espera el silbato, ¡el empate está aquí, lo puedo sentir en el aire! Weasley, el balón al centro, segundo palo y a la cabeza de Malfoy. ¡Gol de Hogwarts! ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool de Hogwarts, señoras y señores! Lo había dicho, esto se veía venir. ¡Bravísimo por el capi!_

—¡Si! —gritó emocionada, al tiempo que pudo divisar por fin el estadio y se bajó del taxi llena de la adrenalina producida por lo que acababa de suceder, aunque esta se fuera un poco al suelo cuando tuvo que pasar media hora intentando entrar allí porque la escarapela que le había dado su padre desafortunadamente se había quedado en el vehículo que ya no se veía por ningún lado.

* * *

—Al haberse producido un empate aun luego de los dos tiempos complementarios, se decidirán las cosas desde el punto penal, señor Bagman —dijo Barty Crouch, el comentarista del juego mientras su voz resonó en la cabina de medios donde estaba ubicado junto con su equipo técnico—. Ambos equipos preparan a sus pateadores y será Hogwarts quien inicie.

Como se había esperado si el ganador no aseguraba su título en los noventa minutos del encuentro, ahora habría definición desde el punto penal. Normalmente los equipos solían dar todo por el todo en los dos tiempos complementarios de quince minutos, pero, al haber sido ambos contendientes lo suficientemente merecedores del título por su esfuerzo, lo mejor era que se le dejara a la suerte.

—Le va a pegar Theodore Nott, un pateador experimentado en esto de los penales con una estadística de solo dos tiros fallidos en toda su carrera —comenzó Ludo Bagman mientras los aficionados contenían la respiración.

—Una estadística prometedora —respondió Crouch antes de que Ludo Bagman empezara a narrar el primer cobro.

—Se prepara Nott, pierna de derecha, le pega al centro y es gol de Hogwarts. ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool de Hogwarts!

—Primera pena máxima bien cobrada —agregó Crouch y en cuestión de un momento el primer pateador del otro equipo se ubicó frente al portero contario.

—Ahora para contrarrestar patea McNair uno de los goleadores europeos de la actualidad. Acomoda la pelota, espera el silbato, le pega y es gol de Death Eaters. ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!

—Este muchacho difícilmente hubiera errado su tiro —comentó Crouch.

Todo parecía ir tan rápido que cuando Hermione por fin logró entrar (luego de que le pidieran por sexta vez la misma explicación) se enteró de que ese ya era el cuarto cobro el que se efectuaría desde el punto penal y que el empate continuaba. La gente estaba enloquecida entre hinchas de ambos equipos, algunos con el rojo y verde de Hogwarts, otros con el predominante negro de Death Eaters y el corazón puesto en el mismo lugar en donde ahora estaba el suyo, dividido entre su padre y su amor de la adolescencia.

Ojalá Ginny estuviera ahí con ella.

—Tres de tres —dijo Crouch mientras Hermione no consiguió saber a dónde dirigirse por las emociones confusas que la rondaban—. Una buena pateada al rincón en la que se evidencia la calidad y la maestría de parte de este jugador que no ha fallado hasta el momento ni un solo cobro desde el punto penal.

—y cuando siguen empatados viene Harry Potter —comentó Bagman y Hermione decidió quedarse de pie en el lugar por el que habían entrado ambos equipos, desde donde pudo divisar todo con claridad. No se sentía cómoda ni tampoco tranquila para sentarse en algún lugar de la tribuna.

—Un jugador joven y con una gran carrera por delante, profesor Bagman.

—Le va a pegar, toma distancia y patea, ¡que golazo! El arquero ni siquiera se movió, no pudo adivinar la trayectoria del balón, pero no hizo un mínimo de esfuerzo. ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool de Hogwarts! Harry Potter de pena máxima.

El corazón de Hermione saltó de alegría igual que sus piernas, mientras una enorme sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro. Ya faltaba poco para que el esfuerzo de su padre y el de los veintitrés chicos que vestían la camiseta rojo y verde de Hogwarts se viera recompensado.

—Y es el turno de Antonin Dolohov el mediocampista del equipo de Tom Riddle, un hombre bastante agresivo, profesor Bagman —comentó Crouch—. Recordemos que en ocasiones pasadas debió ser sancionado por comportamientos antideportivos que casi le cuestan su estadía en el fútbol.

—Vamos Rey Weasley, tápate uno —lo animó el narrador, antes de volverse nuevamente imparcia—. Viene Dolohov y patea y… ¡demasiado englobado! Ese balón debe estar llegando a la luna, señoras y señores —casi se le pudo escuchar reír, aunque la mayoría no le prestó atención por la emoción.

—Haber fallado ese penal le va a costar caro al equipo de Riddle, mucho más porque el capitán de Hogwarts también tiene un gran registro en cobros desde el punto penal, profesor Bagman.

—Se prepara Draco Malfoy el muchacho estrella de los pupilos del profesor Granger y uno de los delanteros de mayor táctica en nuestro fútbol.

—Otro muchacho con un fututo brillante, profesor Bagman. Si llega a meter este balón tendremos nuevo campeón del torneo aun cuando Death Eaters todavía tiene un tiro.

—Vamos, niño de oro, es tuyo ese balón, el balón te pertenece, ¡acarícialo y llévatelo a casa! —exclamó Bagman con demasiado dramatismo—. Se prepara Malfoy mientras el estadio entero contiene la respiración. Acomoda el balón, le va a pegar, pierna izquierda, riflazo de primera y es gol. ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool de Hogwarts! —Hermione escuchó casi llorar al narrador mientras cantaba el gol más largo que había escuchado jamás, el cual había conseguido emocionarla como ningún otro—. El título por varias temporadas esquivo ha vuelto a casa gracias a la pierna izquierda de Draco Malfoy y ¡que no me esperen en la casa, profesor Crouch!

En ese instante el estadio entero estalló en vítores mientras los integrantes del equipo del padre de Hermione, tanto titulares como suplentes corrieron a abrazarse unos a otros riendo, llorando, agradeciendo al cielo y celebrando como debían el merecido triunfo. Hermione se debatió entre ir a buscar a su padre para felicitarlo o acercarse a Malfoy y decirle lo que había querido escuchar antes y, sin embargo, se quedó de pie en la gramilla verde por la que otros corrían contemplando con emoción todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Este era el mundo al que siempre había rehuido, uno del que solo se había hecho partícipe a través de los triunfos de su padre, y uno que ahora valoraba mucho más porque aunque todavía tenía sus reservas, si todo salía como lo había pensado camino al estadio, estaría dentro de él más que como una simple espectadora, aún mucho más que como la hija del entrenador del nuevo campeón del fútbol inglés, pues sería parte de él desde dentro, desde el corazón del capitán, del niño de oro del equipo, el hombre que acababa de sellar con broche de oro la actuación de todo el equipo.

Hermione no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero cuando estaba más distraída en sus pensamientos y la copa se paseaba por el campo de la mano de los campeones, los ojos de Draco estuvieron mirándola de cerca unos segundos antes de que, con su consentimiento silencioso, sus manos le tomaran el rostro suavemente y sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella dándole un beso con sabor a sudor y a triunfo y con algo más explícito en ellos: una disculpa merecida y un inesperado, pero maravilloso hallazgo.

Una serendipia.

Después de unos segundos, ambos chicos escucharon un carraspeo cercano que los hizo voltear a ver al emisor del mismo quien los miraba con curiosidad a través de su semblante serio. —¿Y esto cuando pasó? —preguntó David con cautela mientras Hermione se preparó para dar explicaciones.

—Verás, papá…

—Señor… —se adelantó Draco— quisiera pedir su permiso para salir con su hija.

David Granger pasó sus ojos del uno al otro, estudiándolos, antes de darles una mirada confusa. —Creí que era evidente que ya lo hacían —contestó con el mismo gesto serio de antes, pero sin mostrarse enfadado—. Sin embargo, hablaremos de eso en otro lugar.

Hermione enrojeció mientras se acercó a abrazar efusivamente a su padre, felicitándolo por el triunfo de su equipo y cuando este se retiró para buscar a su esposa, la atención de la chica volvió a centrarse en lo que acababa de suceder y en cómo debía enfrentarlo.

—Creo que no será tan difícil convencerlo de que puedo ser bueno para ti —dijo Draco y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hay alguien a quien tienes que convencer primero —contestó, mientras él redujo la distancia entre ambos poniéndole una mano en la cintura.

—Lo sé y trabajo en eso ahora mismo.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo mejor que esto —pronunció ella, sonando más coqueta de lo que lo había hecho jamás. Todo parecía ser cuestión de práctica y Ginny estaría orgullosa.

—No te preocupes, este es solo el comienzo —agregó Draco mientras entrelazó su mano libre con la de Hermione, atrapando nuevamente sus labios en un beso un poco más recatado que el de antes, en frente de miles de aficionados que todavía vitoreaban a quienes se habían ganado una nueva estrella en su escudo y en su historia. De inmediato, el flash de una _cámara_ fotográfica se disparó muy cerca del rostro de la pareja y Hermione supo al instante que lo más posible era que ella y el niño de oro del equipo de su padre fueran la portada de alguna revista de chismes al día siguiente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, casi muero tratando de terminar esto, pues no saben todo lo que me ha sucedido en cuestión de días (nada grave, pero si todo estresante) y creo que no pude dedicarle a esta historia el tiempo que quería para que tuviera un final más elaborado o menos apresurado (perdón, pero solo se permitía un two-shot). No obstante, espero que les haya gustado porque deben saber que cuando subí el primer capítulo a este que acaban de leer solo le faltaba la última parte (hablo de 1k más o menos) y ya estaba prácticamente definido lo que pasaría (si, también lo de Astoria que jamás fue novia de Draco y que estaba pasando el rato con él. Por eso aclaré lo de las relaciones desde el principio y no quise que ella fuera una loca celosa o algo así, el personaje me cae muy bien para hacerlo lucir así. Lo único que tuve que cambiar fue el triángulo amoroso Draco/Hermione/Harry que iba a plantear, pero que no se me dio).

Por otra parte, no crean que lo de Hermione y Draco fue grave, solo fueron novios de adolescentes y ella se lo tomó más en serio que él, por eso no fue difícil superarlo y volver a darse una oportunidad (habla la voz de la experiencia XD). En fin, quiero agradecer especialmente a mi esposo por haberme ayudado con los detalles relacionados con el fútbol (a mí me gusta, pero el que lo practica sabe mucho más), a los narradores y comentaristas deportivos de mi país (en quienes me inspiré para Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch) y por supuesto a todas las personas que me dejaron su comentario, siguieron la historia o le dieron favorito en el capítulo anterior (y a las que lo harán). Espero no haberlos decepcionado y que si les parece voten por mi en los Amortentia Awards.

Gracias por leer.

 **¿Reviews?**

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
